True Home
by Elissar
Summary: Raven wakes up from two lives, both feel so real to her, but only one will last. Where does Raven’s heart truly lie? [Suspended]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right guys, here we go. Happy Hunting

Disclaimer: In the Great Social Revolution I 'chose' to give up my control of the Teen Titans for the betterment of the proletariat.

Raven awoke from a fitful sleep with the blaring of the alarm clock next to her head on the nightstand. She couldn't quite remember her dreams, but they seemed familiar to her. She through her arm out and shut off the buzzer. Raven gazed at the clock. 5.00am.

"Damn clocks, always on time…" She mumbled groggily. She sat up. She began rubbing the sleep from her eyes and through off the sheets; it was mid summer and she had no use for anything heavier on her bed.

Raven swung her feet over the side of the bed and yawned. She stood up and stretched her arms, legs, and cracked her knuckles; along with anything else that she could get a 'pop' out of.

She walked towards the bathroom and flipped on the light. The floor was far too cold for her taste and she jumped for it onto a towel she had left on the floor. She had a terrible taste in her mouth and she desperately wanted to brush her teeth, so she began shimmying her way across the floor on top of the towel.

"I'm a super-powered individual capable of almost anything, far more than any normal person, hell…I'm even half demon, and I _still_ have to deal with this every morning." She began brushing her teeth.

Raven leaned over from the spot in front of the sink and, on the ball of her left foot, with her right leg raised in the air for balance, she turned the knob for the hot water in the shower and it roared to life.

She spat into the sink and took a swig of water from the cup in her hand and swirled it about her mouth for a moment before sending that down the drain as well.

She stepped off of the towel and grimaced at the touch of the cold floor as she stepped ethereally to the door and closed it. Steam was begging to cloud the room from its prison inside the solid door shower. She shed her pajamas and then her underwear.

Stepping into the shower she stopped midway across the threshold and looked around her shoulder to check that she had enough towels. Confirming this she made her way fully, into the shower.

The near searing water poured over her. It was perfect, her ideal shower. As she lathered up her hair with a sweet smelling, however subtle shampoo she sang lightly to herself…

"…_familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces…_"

She kept going as she picked up her body wash.

"…_going nowhere, going nowhere…_"

Raven adjusted the cold water, taking away the little she had allowed in to keep the water from becoming to hot. She wanted to get as much out of the scorching water as she could, it would only last so long with so many other people living along side her.

"…_the best I've ever had…_"

The song remained in her head as she put the final touches of soap on her face and then began to rinse off.

She finished just as her preferred temperature of water had gone dry so she quickly shut off the flow. She opened the thick glass door with steel handles and grabbed for a towel. She stepped out of the shower as she dried off and then quickly grabbed a second for her hair.

Before applying to her hair, however, she made her way to the mirror and looked in; the mirror itself was quite foggy and required a few swipes of her hand to get any kind of semi clear reflection.

What she saw displeased her: She looked more tired than she had before she went to bed, her face was thin and sallow, more so than was normal, she looked bedraggled, even after an extremely relaxing shower, that displeased her even further, causing her brow to furrow, making her appearance worse, and perpetuating the cycle.

It was fatigue, that's what it was, mission after mission and never really getting anything done, not that they often failed, but they came to a draw, no one came out on top, both groups retreated, living to fight another day.

"Maybe next time, maybe the next one." She was tired of it all, sick of the whole situation. Was it all that necessary? Seeing as how much they had gotten done so far it didn't seem that way.

She laid her head against the cold mirror with a frustrated groan. She needed to get dressed. Opening the door she still clutched the towel around her body, the other lay forgotten on the ground, her barrier against the cold for the next morning routine, she walked slowly over to her dresser and opened several places on it where she kept her undergarments.

She finished with her towel and cast it aside to its resting place along with other dirty clothing in a hamper. She slipped into her clothes and made her way to where she kept her uniforms.

Upon opening the closet she was greeted by a dozen copies of her uniform, one formal dress that she had never worn, (nor planned on any time soon), and a handful of sweaters, jeans and other civilian clothes for when she wanted to _blend in_.

She selected a uniform at random and took it off its hanger. She slipped into it quickly and easily which only came from the practice of wearing it every day. She grabbed one of her cloaks and fashioned it too her shoulders giving a larger sense of being clothed than her underlying uniform did on its own.

Raven sat down on the edge of her bed, unrolled the pair of socks she had picked up and put them on, she then tugged on her shoes and stood up, ready to start the day. She walked out her door and headed for the kitchen.

The blackened halls seemed to stretch on forever, but she was suddenly pushed into the dim moonlight coming through the window, slightly illuminating the kitchen. She grabbed for the cabinet where the tea was kept in the mild darkness, only to come up with air. A strange feeling flashed inside her for a moment at the oddity of this, but as soon as it came, the feeling was gone.

Now reaching in the correct place she procured a tea bag and then a mug, filling it with water from the tap she then placed it in the microwave, the tea bag floating within it.

After a few minutes heating she gingerly extracted the mug from the microwave and inhaled the aroma of the tea.

She sat at the table in the kitchen and gazed out the window at the horizon, waiting for the sunrise, which was already stirring. One of her teammates entered the kitchen.

"Mornin' Rae."

"Morning Gabe."

Raven awoke from a fitful sleep with the blaring of the alarm clock next to her head on the nightstand. She couldn't quite remember her dreams, but they seemed familiar to her. She through her arm out and shut off the buzzer. Raven gazed at the clock. 5.00am.

"Damn clocks, always on time…" She mumbled groggily. She sat up. She began rubbing the sleep from her eyes and through off the sheets; it was mid summer and she had no use for anything heavier on her bed.

Then it hit her and came flooding back. "That-that was…wired…" She had sat blot upright.

"That place, I've seen it before, I've been there before, but it wasn't the Tower, it was…I-I live there? No, it was just a dream, just a really in-depth dream." She turned her head to one side "but it felt so real, it was real," she held her hands to her face "but I'm hear now, it was a dream, just a dream…Rae? No one can ever call me Rae if they want to live." She finished through gritted teeth.

Raven swung her feet over the side of the bed and yawned. She stood up and stretched her arms, legs, and cracked her knuckles; along with anything else that she could get a 'pop' out of.

She walked towards the bathroom and flipped on the light. The floor was far too cold for her taste and she jumped for it onto a towel she had left on the floor. She had a terrible taste in her mouth and she desperately wanted to brush her teeth, so she began shimmying her way across the floor on top of the towel.

…

A/N: Don't worry, I'm not losing my mind, well, it's already gone, long gone, I did the last part for a reason. Tell me one of your review if you can't see why, it may not make sense, I'm very scattered and stream of consciousness when I write. I hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Fear not, my friends. The thoughts and words herein contained are all intentional and deliberate, as I find myself with a surplus of revision and rewriting time. That being said, all shall be explained…within due course of time, however do not be quick to crucify me for small grammatical errors, which do not engender themselves to notification, unless under exacting scrutinization. Thank you and Happy Hunting.

Disclaimer: Though the thoughts and words residing within the realms of this fictional account are wholly mine, I have, nor lay, any claim to the Teen Titans.

Raven stepped out of her room, into the hallway, and turned to walk towards the kitchen. She needed some tea, badly. She couldn't get rid of the images in her head; they were like phantoms, ethereal and scattered, they were flashes in her subconscious sometimes making it to a higher plain of thought, like memories of a time or event long past.

"_Mornin' Rae."_

"_Morning Gabe." She took a sip of her tea._

"_Any activity from anyone worth mentioning in the reports?"_

"_I'm sorry, what'd you say, Gabriel?" She had been intensely checking the daily crime reports that came in from all over the city._

"_I asked about the reports. Anything go down during the night?"_

"_Oh, no. Just some petty crime; nothing the police can't handle."_

She arrived in the kitchen; Robin was there. He was always there, he was always up before her, she wasn't exactly sure when but at least an hour, probably more. He was making his morning coffee; he drank a whole pot after his morning workout.

"Morning" He turned around and left the kitchen area, beginning to walk through the common room.

"Morning" They went though the same routine every morning. They were always the first two up, and always hours before the others.

He left her hot water; he always heated extra; just for her, for a kindred spirit passing in the night. She began to make her tea.

Robin exited the room altogether, taking with him his large thermos of coffee, and an empty mug, dangling limp in his other hand; off to review case files and reports from the days and hours before, to put alerts and tracking on enemies, to set the schedule for the day.

Raven poured her tea into a cup and sat at the kitchen table, wanting to enjoy the early rays of the sun in peace as she did nearly every day.

Her peace today, however, did not continue past her first drink of tea.

"Who made the sun so _bright_?" Asked Beast Boy, walking in from the hallway and shielding his eyes from the sun's early morning light with his left hand.

"Hey guys." Greeted a stunningly beautiful girl with blond hair, her face was reminiscent of a model, her body the same, although more physically fit. Her eyes were the oddest part of this girl, her irises were a deep blood red, however, they only added to her intense beauty.

"_Oh, good morning" Gabriel responded, looking up from the breakfast he was preparing for the team._

"_Sojourner, you've got the honor of the days first patrol." Raven told the girl who suddenly adopted a pout._

"_Damnit." Was her only response as the girl walked towards the elevator next to the main room._

Both Raven and Gabriel laughed.

"Raven…Raven…Earth to Raven? Hello?" Beast Boy had noticed she was staring off into space when he had made a playful comment, the kind she would have thrown him out the window for.

"If you want to live to see your eighteenth birthday I suggest you remove your from may face, now." Raven had snapped out of her seeming trance.

Beast Boy quickly snatched his hand away as if she was going to bite it off and went back to preparing his tofu-breakfast.

Raven got up from the table 'Beast Boy's bound to wake up early once and a while, I'll just do something else this morning.' She walked out of the kitchen and common room and into the hallway, heading towards her room.

She entered the code in the keypad and the door slid open, revealing her well kept and dark room. She picked out a book from a nearby shelf, turned on a table lamp and sat down on her bed.

Raven glanced up at the clock. 8:39. She marked her place and closed the book. She rose from her bed and walked towards the door. The dreams almost completely forgotten. She knew she had had them but she could no longer recollect what happened, or where she was, or anything specific at all. That was fine with her; they were eerily real, and complex, very complex for just dreams. But all that was pushed to the far reaches of her mind as she focused on the coming day.

Everyone else was up now; Robin had most likely already planned a training session for the day, then a patrol and sweep of the city.

She had just entered into the common room. Starfire was finishing a bottle of mustard; Beast Boy and Cyborg were already at their fierce videogame competition and Cyborg was currently flattening the green guy this morning.

The alarm sounded; lights flashed and sirens blared. Raven moved to the computer station quickly and shut of the alarm. It was a message form Sojourner; Raven sent it to the main view screen.

"Guys! -" There was an explosion behind her.

"It's pretty crazy down her! I don't know who these people are but they've got some skill, and power!" She had to yell into the communicator and it seemed as if she was flying very quickly to avoid the explosions around her. "I need some serious help, NOW!"

"We'll be right there! Come on guys, move out!"

Raven blinked erratically, as if tiring to dislodge something from her eyes. She said no greetings to anyone, they did not take offense, this being her normal custom, she set her cup into the sink on top of a large pile of soiled dishes.

Robin was still in his room or in the research lab, but he would soon join them as per normal.

The alarm went off; the red light flashed but no sound came from the sirens. 'Must be broken.' She thought as she hovered over in front of the huge television, which had automatically shut down and been turned back on by the computer and was now showing a map of the city with a red dot on the point where the disturbance was taking place.

Robin raced into the room and sat at the desk. He began typing furiously and soon found what he was looking for.

"It's just Mumbo." He said, a small amount of relief in his voice.

"Well," Said Cyborg "let's just get out there and beat him, get this over with."

"Agreed. Let's go." They all got up and left the room and headed for different exits: Robin and Cyborg for the garage and the R-Cycle and T-Car respectively, Beast Boy and Starfire headed for the roof, Raven just waited a few moments, alone in the tower common room, and teleported outside.

After a few more moments all the Titans got themselves into a formation, or something that resembled one given the different nature of their transportation methods. They were in the city and at the disturbance sight with a practiced skill inside of five minuets.

Mumbo was never a particularly hard criminal to fight; no guns, no super strength, no giant death-lasers. Mostly things like anvils, jets of water, smoke bombs… No, Mumbo was not a big threat, he was simply persistent, and perhaps a little Alzheimeric, but never really hurt anyone, and even then, not badly. Even his blows against the Titans were relatively weak.

Mumbo, however, was not to be underestimated; he was quick on his feet and in his thoughts. On top of it all he was elusive, more slippery than a 62-year-old man should be, and he seemed to get better at eluding them every time they met. It took them almost two and a half hours of continuous chase to bring him in.

From the way he was acting the Titans could tell today would be no different. Mumbo spotted them and began running in the other direction all the while bewitching things with invisible magic spell, sending them to shoot, strike, and run at the Titans.

"**Titans, GO!**"

As the Titans flew at the magical miscreant they swatted and blasted a way through Mumbo's 'attacks' more easily than expected.

Raven was almost begging to enjoy herself as she bobbed, weaved, and darted throughout the obstacle course, although she would categorically deny anything of the sort if ever she were asked about it.

An anvil came looming out of the sky, on a collision course with her skull, she used her powers to envelope it and set it on the ground.

Unfortunately, while distracted by the sky borne anvil, she missed sighting a large, and rather hard, statue of the first mayor of Jump City, and collided with it in a way not benefiting her cognitive thought or ability to fly.

She did not have to suffer the pain of such a fall as she had blacked out ten feet from the ground and then was caught by Robin only four feet from the ground.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded of the people attacking and looting the city. The other Titans had formed behind her as she questioned the apparent leader of the group.

"Tell me who you are and I give you my word I'll tell you my name." The leader of the other group answered back, his team assembled behind him, about 20 feet away from the Titans.

"I am Raven, leader of the Teen Titans, protectors of Jump City and its citizens."

The team standing behind the leader disappeared in a flash of light that could only come from transporter technology. The Titans were too stunned to react.

"I would have gone right with them," he said reaching for a belt, which appeared to carry many of his tools "but I always…

"Raven, always look were you're going'" he chuckled

…keep my word. They call me Robin." He teleported away like the others.

A/N: Ok, there's another chapter, updates will be a little les frequent than some of my previous work, most likely once a week instead of about every four days. You guys are going to have to expect random change overs and momentary lapses in the current world to the other because it will be triggered by words and actions. I hope it wasn't too confusing, but remember, when she makes a full transfer, not just hints of memories, she is in **full** control, it **is** her world. That's all, hope you enjoyed. Oh and review, please. Shameless I know, but it's the only way I can get them…


End file.
